Todos por kagami!
by Cold Princesszzz
Summary: Todos por Kagami, si, TODOS. Pero alto ahí, pervertid@, este no es un lemmon. ...O tal vez si... E intento de humor. En si es mas un GOMxKagami. pero cuando me inspire, pense "Todos" y asi lo deje.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos por Kagami, si, TODOS. Pero alto ahí, pervertid , este no es un lemmon.**

**Espero les guste ;)**

**Nota: Kuroko no Basket no es mío, solo esta idea de fic.**

**. . .**

**¡Todos por Kagami!**

**Capitulo 1**

**. . .**

-Así que así será.- Decía un Midorima acomodándose los lentes. Junto a él se encontraba el resto de la generación de los milagros (menos Akashi, este estaba de viaje) y Kuroko.

Estos discutían algo que Kuroko les había dicho, esperando consejos departe de estos, pero lo que recibió fue todo lo contrario.

-Te vez seguro, Shintarou- Aomine le miro serio, este le imito la mirada hasta que el chico de cabello morado hablo.

-Ah, dense todos por vencido, Kaga-chin será mío y cuando lo haga me lo comeré todos los días con chocolate.- Decía con su típico tono perezoso sin mirara a nadie en concreto mientras comía unas papas.

-Ghh, eres asqueroso, Murasakibaracchi- Se quejo Kise ante lo que el chico de cabellos morado dijo.

-Aunque eso no suena nada mal, a mi me gustaría intentarlo, cuando el sea MIO.- Resalto esta última palabra para que todos los ahí presente escucharan.

-Todos se equivocan- Hablo al fin un inexpresivo Kuroko, todos dirigieron la mirada al de cabellos celestes. –Soy el mejor amigo de Kagami-kun, vamos a la misma escuela, nos vamos y regresamos juntos, tengo más oportunidades que ustedes.- Todos los presentes lo miraron con algo de molestia por sus palabras y es que era verdad.

-Ya veremos quién lo tendrá, pero les aseguro que seré yo.- Dando media vuelta, Kise dijo esas palabras y salió de la cancha de baloncesto que está en el parque. –¡Auch! ¡¿Quien me tiro esa pelota?!- No camino mucho ya que uno de los presentes le arrojo un balón de básquet golpeándolo en la cabeza, el culpable miro hacia otro lado y silbo. –¡Aominecchi!- gruño Kise que con grandes zancadas, se fue de ahí.

**. . . 15 minutos antes. . .**

Kuroko había llamado a sus ex compañeros de la _Generación de Milagros_ para consultarles algo que desde hace días a estado rondando su cabeza. Los primeros en llegar fueron Midorima y Kise. El primero con su objeto de la suerte que Oha-san dijo sería perfecto para ese día y el segundo con su atrayente alegría.

-Que bueno que vinieron, Midorima-kun, Kire-kun.- Los miro a ambos.

-¿Para que nos citaste, Kuroko?- Pregunto Midorima acomodándose los lentes.

-Se los diré cundo vengan los demás.-

En la entrada del parque venían los faltantes, Aomine y Murasakibara; el primero venia con las manos en los bolsillo mientras el otro venia comiendo una bolsa de galletas.

-Gracias por venir.- Hablo Kuroko cuando estos dos se unieron al grupo.

-Y bien, Tetsu. ¿Para que estamos aquí?- Hablo Aomine sentándose en las bancas de la cancha.

Kuroko suspiro. –Bien, ustedes me conocen, y saben mis gustos…- Los presentes le tomaron atención ante lo que el peli celeste iba a decir. –Y me gustaría que me ayudaran a declararme a Kagami-kun.- Hubo una pausa larga e incómoda e el grupo hasta que:

-Ah- suspiro. –Lo siento, Tetsu, pero no podre ayudarte en eso.- Aomine se levanto de la banca donde estaba sentado y se acerco a Kuroko.

-¿Por que no, Aomine-kun?- Pregunto Kuroko frunciendo un poco el ceno.

-Porque a mí me gusta Kagami.- Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante la declaración del cabello azul. –Y pienso decírselo.- Ambos se retaron con la mirada.

-¡Ja!- Rio en alto Midorima, volviéndose a acomodar los lentes. –Pierden el tiempo.- Tanto Kuroko y todos los demás presentes, lo miraron. –Kagami jamás aceptara estar con alguno de ustedes. El estará conmigo.- Hablo con seriedad.

-Eh, Midorimacchi, lamento decirte que estas equivocado, si Kagami estará con alguien, será conmigo.- Reto el rubio colocando sus manos en las caderas. –¡Auch!- Se quejo de dolor al ser golpeado en la espalda por la gran mano de Murasakibara. –¡Murasakibaracchi! ¡Golpeas muy fuerte!-

-Eso te pasa por decir cosas que no pasaran, Kise-chin.- Abrió la bolsa de papas el peli morado y continuo –Soy el más indicado para estar con él.-

-¿Por que?- Preguntaron todos los presentes a la vez mirando con enojo al grandulón morado.

-Porque si.- Fue su respuesta mientras comía.

-Todos son unos ingratos, les pido ayuda, y me dan esto.- Les acuso Kuroko mirándolos a todos a la vez.

-Era algo que no podíamos evitar, Kuroko- suspiro Midorima. –Él fue el que nos devolvió nuestro amor por el basquetbol, gracias a su espíritu luchador en la cancha, como no podría admirar tal cosa.- Continuo Midorima como todo un romántico.

-Cierto, no enamorarse de ese tigre era algo imposible.- Segundo Aomine. Los otros asintieron.

-Así que esto se convirtió en una pelea por Kagami-kun.- Afirmo Kuroko apretando sus puños. Los demás lo miraron y asintieron. –Bien.- Bajo la cabeza. –Ni uno de ustedes lo tendrá, Kagami-kun será mi pareja.- Dijo completamente seguro de sus palabras.

**Y así volvemos al principio. . .**

-Creo que también me iré.- Aomine tomo su maletín decidido a irse.

-Hablando de rey, miren lo que viene ahí.- Señalo Midorima la entrada del parque; ahí se encontraba Kagami Taiga. Este los vio, y se acerco a ellos.

-Oi, ¿que hacen reunidos aquí?- Pregunto Kagami al llegar a ellos. –Y tú, ¿por que no me esperaste? Se suponía que hoy me enseñarías japonés.- Regano a Kuroko.

-Lo siento, Kagami-kun- Se disculpo, pero luego llevo una de sus manos la boca. –Es solo que…- Con su mano desocupada tomo en un puño la camisa de Kagami -…No me he sentido bien.- Se recargo en Kagami, los otros presentes estaban en shock, jamás creerían que Kuroko haría tal movimiento.

-Oi, Kuroko, no te desmayes.- Lo tomo de los hombros cuando parecía que este se caería. –Te llevare a tu casa.-

-No… llévame a tu casa, tal vez si descanso solo unas horas luego podamos empezar las lecciones.-

-Está bien, pero si no mejoras, te llevare al hospital.- Le dijo preocupado. Empezaron a caminar con Kagami ayudando a Kuroko, pero este no pensaba eso.

-Kagami-kun, lo siento, me siento un poco mareado al caminar.- Se detuvieron.

-Está bien, te llevare.- Kagami le dio la espalda y se puso en cuclillas para así llevar a Kuroko en su espalda. Tanto Midorima, Murasakibara y Aomine estaban impactados ante la actuación de Kuroko. Aomine había dejado caer su maletín, Murasakibara milagrosamente había dejado de comer y a Midorima se le olvido acomodarse sus anteojos.

Kuroko se acomodo en la espalda del pelirrojo, y este empezó a caminar a su casa. Kuroko recargo su cabeza en la ancha espalda y miro a los demás, de los cuales se despidió con la mano.

"_Que empiece esta pelea por Kagami"_ Pensaron todos a la (increíblemente) vez.

**. . . **

**Espero les guste.**

**Me gustaría preguntarles algo, ¿Saben si el manga "Maiden Rose" tiene capitulo 27?, y si lo tiene, ¿dónde podría verlo? Amaría mucho que me contestaran, por favor. Kudasai.**

**Adios.**


	2. Chapter 2

Me alegra que el capitulo anterior haya tenido tan buen recibimiento, espero que este capítulo también lo tenga.

Nota: Kuroko no Basuke no es mío. Mío solo es esta idea; esta historia, es Harem de Kagami.

. . .

Todos por Kagami!

Capitulo 2

. . .

La habitación estaba obscura, a excepción de la ventana casi al pegue del techo por el cual se filtraba la luz de la luna llena.

Un quejido rompió el silencio del lugar. En una especie de camilla de metal estaba el producto de tal quejido; un pelirrojo con puntas oscuras y cuerpo bien trabajado.

-… ¿Dónde… estoy?- Pregunto a la nada sentándose y tomándose la cabeza debido al mareo que lo golpeo al sentarse.

Cuando su mareo paso y su vista se aclaro, observo su alrededor. No creía lo que veía, estaba muy asustado debido a lo que veía: ataúdes, seis en total.

Vio como si de una cámara lenta se tratase, como todos los ataúdes empezaban a abrirse.

-¿Q... Que es…?- Tartamudeo al verlas abrirse.

'-¿Por qué no corres?- Escucho la voz de Akashi venir de… todos lados. –Si sabes que no saldrás completo de aquí.-'

-¡¿Akashi?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! Y ¡¿por que me dices eso?!- Grito mirando hacia todos lados del techo, al bajar la vista y mirar en frente, se topo con seis chicos con capa y capucha*, cada uno con un color diferente; morado, verde, azul celeste, azul oscuro, amarillo y rojo.

'-Corre-' Escucho ahora la seria voz de Midorima. Levanto la vista tratando de encontrar al autor de dicha voz. Al volver a bajar la vista, se topo con los chicos tras las capas.

-¡Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, Akashi, Kise, Murasakibara!- Grito al verlos. –¡¿Que diablos hacían en esos ataúdes?!-

'-Corre, Kagami-kun-' Le aconsejo Kuroko mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

'-O serás nuestra cena.-' Dijo Murasakibara mientras de algún lugar de su capa sacaba una paleta de helado de fresa y le lamia la punto. Kagami se estremeció del susto.

Kagami no sabía que hacer, estaba confundido, y se quedo ahí, sin moverse de su lugar.

'-¡Se te advirtió!-' Grito Akashi para al instante empezar a correr hacia un asustado Kagami seguido de los demás chicos, que abrieron sus bocas y de estos unos colmillos quedaron visibles a la mirada carmesí del chico en la camilla.

-¡KYAA!- El cuerpo de Kagami se agito por completo en su cama, despertándolo de ese perturbador sueño según él.

Se sentó. –Agh…- Se tomo la punta de la nariz. -No sé porque, pero, siento que corro peligro… ¡¿Are?!- Se sobresalto al sentir como algo a su lado que era tapado por las blancas sabanas se movía y emitía un gemido. –¿Que diablos?- De un solo tomo la sabana con una mano y destapo lo que estaba debajo de esta. -¡¿Kuroko?! ¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¿No se supone que estabas durmiendo en la habitación de visitas?- Pregunto exaltado Kagami viendo como este se sentaba y se restregaba los ojos. –Y ¡¿que con ese cabello?!-

-… Me sentía solo en esa habitación, Kagami-kun.- Confeso el peli celeste sin mirarlo. –Además, los truenos ayer estaban muy fuertes.- Kagami frunció el ceño ante lo último que dijo el chico frente a él.

-¿Truenos? ¿Llovió ayer?- Pregunto levantándose de su cama y acercándose a la ventana más cerca. –Y ¿por que no los escuche?-

-¡No! Solo… se oían los truenos… Kagami-kun tiene el sueño muy pesado.- Mintió en lo primero, pero Kagami no le prestó atención, ya que Kuroko tenía razón, el tenia el sueno pesado, así que solo se encogió de hombros, hasta que…

-¿Desde cuándo le tienes miedo a los truenos?- Pregunto con mucha curiosidad. –Otras veces te has quedado y…- El chico lo interrumpió.

-Desde siempre, Kagami-kun.- Hablo rápido aun sin mirarlo. –Mejor alistémonos, o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.- Se levanto, ahora si mirando al chico peli rojo.

-Oh, tienes razón. Alístate primero, preparare algo rápido.- Dijo mientras salía de su habitación, dejando a Kuroko en esta.

El peli celeste se quedo parado por un momento, hasta que de la bolsa del pijama que Kagami le había prestado saco su celular y fue directo a sus imágenes, y abrió una foto en especial; en esta se podía ver a Kagami dormido sin camisa, junto a él un Kuroko también sin camisa y recostado en el pecho del peli rojo. Se podía notar claro en la imagen como Kuroko con su ojo visible a la cámara, la miraba fijamente.

-¿Que opinaran de esto, chicos?- Susurro sonriendo y dirigiéndose a sus contactos en el celular.

**. . . **

-Has tardado mucho- Le regaño Kagami a Kuroko cuando este salió de la habitación ya cambiado.

-Lo siento, Kagami-kun.- Se disculpo. –Estaba llamando a mamá.- Se excuso. Se sentó a la mesa extrañado ya que solo estaba servido un plato. –¿No comerás, Kagami-kun?-

-Ya comí. Ahora iré a alistarme, así que come.- Dijo Kagami desapareciendo por el pasillo que da a su habitación.

Kuroko lo vio irse a su habitación, así que el decidió comer lo que Kagami había preparado.

**. . .**

Unos minutos después ambos chicos; Kagami y Kuroko, se colocaban sus zapatos listos para salir, cuando el ruidoso sonido del timbre en la puerta, empieza a sonar sin parar, como si alguien estuviese pegado a él, acompañado de una algarabía tras la puerta cerrada. Kagami frunció el ceño ante el timbre y el ruido enfrente de su departamento. En cambio Kuroko ya imaginaba lo que era, y eso lo molesto.

"¡Debí haberles presumido después!" Se regaño mentalmente.

Kagami estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Kuroko lo tomo de la manga de su uniforme, deteniéndolo.

-No abras, Kagami-kun. Salgamos por la ventana- Kuroko se volteo empezando a caminar hacia la ventana.

-¡¿Estás loco?! Abriré la puerta.- Y la abrió. –¡Ah!- Se espanto al ver a la Generación Milagrosa (menos Akashi) discutiendo frente a su puerta y a Kise pegado al timbre.-¡Deja ahí!- Quito la mano de Kise del timbre. –¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- Se molesto al verlos y mas al recordar su no tan agradable sueño de esa mañana.

-Te acompañare a la escuela.- Hablaron todos a la vez, mirándose entre sí con molestia debido a eso. Kagami al oírlos sintió que un tic nervioso empezaba a molestarle en uno de sus ojos.

-…No gracias.- Salió de su departamento seguido de Kuroko. –Además si ustedes no se van ahora a _sus escuelas_ llegaran tarde, yo me iré con Kuroko.- Informo caminando hacia el ascensor, dándole la espalda a la Generación Milagrosa y a Kuroko.

La Generación Milagrosa al ver que Kagami no los veía; Murasakibara tomo de la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa a Kuroko levantándolo del suelo, Kise le tapaba la boca con un trapo y su ayudándose también con sus manos para que este no gritara, Midorima un poco apartado, le pasaba unas tijeras a Aomine, que encantado las tomo y viendo con malicia a Kuroko empezó a acercar las tijeras al cabello de Kuroko, este siguió con la vista las filosas hojas de la tijeras.

-Oi, Kuroko, rapid…- Se volteo para ver a Kuroko pero no completo su oración al ver a los chicos tras de él actuar extraño, Aomine y Kise escondían algo tras su espalda, Murasakibara y Midorima se tensaban y no le miraban, más bien estos evitaban su mirada, y a Kuroko caer al suelo como si hubiese saltado. –Raros.- Murmuro.

-¡Kagami-kun! Vámonos ya.- Kuroko se apresuro a llegar junto a Kagami para que sus ex compañeros no le hicieran nada.

**. . .**

Ya en la escuela y en el salón de clases de Kagami, este se encontraba casi dormido debido a lo aburrido que se encontraba la clase. Kuroko al verlo cabecear, tomo uno de sus lápices una hoja de su cuaderno y escribió;

"No te duermas Kagami-kun, por favor presta atención en clase, o el profesor te regañara"

Y se la poso en el hombro de Kagami, sabía que nadie lo vería debido a su falta de presencia, así que no le tomo cuidado al pasarle la nota de escondidas.

Kagami sintió algo en su hombro; era una hoja doblada, con curiosidad de lo que el chico celeste le escribió, abrió la nota, entrecerró los ojos al leer lo que decía.

"No es mi culpa que el profesor sea aburrido"

Escribió para luego pasársela, este sí, con cuidado de que nadie lo viera.

"Kagami-kun, la entrenadora de regañaría por tus bajas notas"

"Eso ya no importa ahora, además el lápiz que me prestaste me ayuda mucho. Cambiando de tema; ¿sabes que era lo que hacían tus amigos en mi casa?"

"No lo sé Kagami-kun"

"¿Pero como sabían mi dirección? Nunca los eh invitado o algo así."

Leyó Kuroko en la hoja, y este recordaba una vez que Kise le había preguntado por la dirección de Kagami, obviamente en ese entonces Kuroko no imaginaba los sentimientos del rubio hacia su luz, así que con calma se la dio. Apunto esto en la hoja y ya doblada la volvió a posar en el hombro de Kagami, este al sentir la hoja estaba a punto de tomarla cuando la rasposa voz del profesor hablo.

-¡Kagami!- Se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre, que lo hizo soltar la hoja cayendo por su espalda, sin esperar Kuroko la tomo y la guardo. –¡Preste atención en clases! ¡Que después me pregunta por que sus notas bajas!-

-¡Hai!- Sentándose derecho Kagami _obedeció _al malhumorado de su profesor.

. . .

-¡Al fin!- Suspiro de alegría Kagami estirando sus brazos hacia arriba. A su lado como siempre, estaba Kuroko. Estos recién acababan de salir del pesado entrenamiento de básquet. –Solo una semana más, y ¡Vacaciones de verano! ¡Adiós escuela!- Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Todavía falta una semana, Kagami-kun.- Los ojos inexpresivos de Kuroko le miraron.

-No me bajes la alegría, tonto- Le golpeo la cabeza.

-¡Au!-

-Por cierto, no me contestaste en la clase, ¿Cómo sabían ellos mi dirección?-

-Kise la sabe, un día me pregunto por tu dirección, dijo que iba a dejarte algo, supongo lo sabes.- Le contesto.

-Kise jamás ha ido a mi casa.- Kuroko frunció el ceño por la respuesta. Entonces Kise le había mentido, ¿para que quisiera entonces la dirección? –Hasta ahora… ¿En que piensan ahora? Queriendo llevarme todos a la escuela. Idiotas.-

-No sé que traman, pero creo que no es algo bueno. Lo mejor es que te alejes de ellos, por tu bien.- _Aconsejo_ Kuroko a su amigo.

Kagami lo miro como procesando esas palabras.

-…La verdad. –Recordó Kagami. –…Se miraban algo distintos esta mañana.- Susurro. Kuroko se tenso al oírlo, pero no pregunto nada por temor a lo que Kagami le contestaría.

-¡Oi! ¡Kagamicchi!- Ambos chicos se detuvieron al escuchar la chillona voz de Kise. El mencionado por el rubio busco la voz por los alrededores hasta que a unos metros de ellos, vio a un chico agitando los brazos como si su vida se fuera en ello; Kise.

-Kise. ¿Are?- Sintió como una bolsa tibia se posaba en su cabeza. Se aparto rápido de ella y al levantar la vista se topo con la perezosa mirada de Murasakibara. Este sostenía una gran bolsa en su mano.

-Compre 60 hamburguesas para los dos.- Dijo este extendiéndole la bolsa, Kagami confundido la tomo y balbuceo sin saber que decir, hasta que unas manos vendadas le arrebataron la bolsa regresándola al gran chico de cabellos morados, que lo miro molesto.

-Kagami se irá conmigo en mi vehículo.- Informo Midorima ajustándose los lentes mientras tomaba la mano de Kagami para llevárselo hacia donde había dejado su carreta manejada por Takao.

-¡Eh! ¡Yo llegue primero por Kagamicchi!- Dramatizo Kise llegando a ellos y colgándose de las piernas de Kagami.

-¡Oi, Kise! ¡Suéltame!- Trato Kagami de separar a un Kise llorando agarrado a sus piernas. Midorima molesto por el atrevimiento de Midorima por llevárselo alegaba con este para que le soltara la mano. Kuroko los miraba con molestia debido a que habían arruinado su camino a casa con Kagami. Se acerco a ellos y trato de ayudar a Kagami a separar al rubio de sus piernas.

-Kise-kun, por favor suelta a Kagami-kun.- Jaloneaba Kuroko a Kise para que este soltara a Kagami.

-¡No! Kagamicchi irá a casa conmigo.- Siguió dramatizando Kise sin soltarlo.

-¡Ustedes también!- Se dirigió Kagami a Midorima y Murasakibara que le jalaban los brazos. –¡Van a partirme en dos!- Se quejo.

-¡Suéltalo, Mido-chi!- Gritaba molesto el chico de cabellos morados al de cabellos verdes.

-¡Suéltalo tu primero! No puedo creer que trates de convencer a Kagami con hamburguesas-

-A él le gustan.- Se defendió Murasakibara.

-¡Kurokocchi! Tu lo tuviste ayer, ¡déjamelo hoy!- Kuroko no le prestó atención y siguió jalándolo para que lo soltara.

-¿Eh?- Se quejo extrañado Kagami al oírlo.

A lo lejos un chico de cabellos azul oscuro miraba con los ojos entrecerrados esa escena, a su lado una chica de cabellos rosas con las manos tras la espalda se encontraba también, mirando la escena de un Kagami siendo torturado.

-En un momento lo traigo.- Hablo la chica subiendo un poco las mangas de su camisa mientras caminaba directo al grupo de chicos torturando a Kagami.

A los minutos Momoi volvía arrastrando a Kagami por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Oi, Momoi! Eso duele.- Levantándose rápido del suelo cuando Momoi lo soltó.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos antes de que despierten.- Dijo Aomine señalando a los 4 chicos tirados en el suelo.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que paso ahí?- Pregunto Kagami mirando a Aomine y señalando a los chicos tras de él.

-No tengo idea.- Mintió alzando los hombros.

-Y ¿Que ustedes que hacen aquí?- Les pregunto viéndolos con sospecha.

-…Ah… pues…- Momoi vio como su amigo tardaba en contestar así que se apresuro a decir algo.

-Le pedí a Aomine que me acompañara a una tienda cerca de aquí, cuando pasamos los vimos y decidimos ayudar.- Sonrió Momoi. Aomine le guiño un ojo a su amiga en agradecimiento y Kagami, le creyó.

-Vámonos antes de que esos se despierten y te vuelvan a molestar.- Le apresuro Aomine jalándolo del brazo.

-Oh, claro.- Kagami se encontraba confundido por lo que paso con los chicos, pero se alegraba un poco de que al menos Aomine no estuviera _mal_, según él.

Llevaban ya un rato caminando cuando de repente Kagami se dio cuenta que en algún punto del camino, Momoi había desaparecido.

-Oye ¿dónde está Momoi?-

-Ya pasamos la tienda.- Contesto sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-No se suponía que la estabas acompañando a ella.- Kagami entrecerró los ojos.

-Te acompaño a ti, y te cuido de que aquellos chicos no te vuelvan a molestar.-

-No necesito que me cuiden. Se cuidarme solo.- Se molesto un poco Kagami por lo dicho por Aomine.

-¡Ja!- se burlo. –Se noto bien que puedes con ellos.- Kagami se sonrojo y volteo la mirada al lado contrario para que Aomine no lo mirara. Pero este lo noto, y sonrió.

"_¡Eso es Aomine, este chico será tuyo!"_ Celebro mentalmente el moreno.

-Ya casi llegamos a mi casa.- Cambio el tema Kagami.

-Me invitas a pasar.- No fue una pregunta la de Aomine, más bien fue una orden.

-¡Claro que no!- Lo miro mal Kagami.

-Malo.-

-Llegamos. Adiós.- Kagami estaba a punto de entrar a su edificio cuando el agarre en su muñeca le impidió seguir. –¿Que?- pregunto.

-Me gustas.- Le soltó de repente Aomine.

-¿Eh?- La con función estaba clara en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Eres sordo, Bakagami? Me gustas.-

-¿A quién le dices Bakagami? ¡Ahomine!- Le devolvió el insulto un molesto Kagami. –Y deja de bromear con eso. Me voy.- Se volteo pensando que Aomine lo dejaría, pero el agarre en su muñeca se volvió más fuerte.

-No bromeo.- Dijo serio. Le soltó la mano y se acerco a él, quedando sus rostros centímetros de separados.

-…N…No jadas de esa manera, Aomine.- Trato Kagami de parecer molesto, pero se le notaba el nerviosismo a demás de que el sonrojo en su rostro lo delataba. Aomine sonrió, y camino un paso hacia delante, el cual Kagami retrocedió.

-No miento. Me gustas. Así que déjame entr…-

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!- Un rayo amarillo paso ante los ojos de Kagami llevándose a Aomine al suelo, era Kise.

-¡Ouch!- Se quejaba Aomine por Kise que lo tiro al suelo.

Kagami volteo la mirada hacia donde había venido Kise, y se topo con los otros chicos que casi lo parten momentos antes; Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko… y, miro con extrañeza Kagami a un Takao tirado en el suelo junto al _vehículo_ de Midorima, Takao respiraba con dificultad. Los tres primeros mencionados caminaban con rapidez hasta Kagami. Aomine y Kise se jaloneaban y discutían en el suelo.

-¡…Como te atreves a querer besarlo! ¡Es trampa!- Le gritaba Kise.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Que parte de eso es trampa?! ¡Déjame, arruinaste mi momento, idiota!- Aomine le reclamaba también mientras le jalaba el cabello.

Y así seguían peleándose hasta que Murasakibara tomo a Aomine del cuello. Y se miraron enojados.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que esta mas adelante que tú?- Se burlo Aomine. Murasakibara apretó los dientes, molesto y empuño su mano libre con la idea de golpearlo.

Mientras por otro lado, Kagami empezaba a molestarse mucho debido a lo que había pasado, no en ese momento, sino en todo el día, estaba confundido, y muy molesto.

-¡YA BASTA!- Grito golpeándolos a todos, incluso a Midorima y Kuroko que eran los callados del grupo. –Me dirán que diablos pasa aquí ¡Ahora!- Demando saber. Todos guardaron silencio mientras se miraban entre sí.

-…No le prestes atención, Kagami-kun.- Hablo al fin Kuroko tomándolo de la mano queriendo llevarlo hacia el interior del edifico.

-¡No!- Se soltó del agarre del peli celeste. –Quiero saber que pasa.- Se cruzo de brazos mirándolos.

. . .

Lo siento, pero tuve que dejarlo ahí, porque el capitulo se estaba haciendo muy largo, se que a algunas les conteste el review y les dije que Akashi aparecería y eso. Pero no se podrá, sino hasta el siguiente, espero no se molesten. Además de que aquí me pareció bueno para dejarlo; ¿le dirán la verdad o no?

Bueno sin más, espero este Capitulo también les haya gustado, nos vemos en un año…

Nah, no es cierto, nos vemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Creo que debo aclarar algo, de lo cual no tenia… mejor lo aclaro; Por el momento será un GomxKagami (espero nadie se moleste o decepcione, por favor), luego, hay veremos cuando ******* Entonces ahí puede que ******* y eso.**

**Nota: Kuroko no Basuke no es de mi propiedad, tampoco sus personajes, de mi propiedad solo es la trama de la historia.**

**. . .**

**Todos por Kagami!**

**Capitulo 3**

**. . .**

A unos kilómetros del instituto Seirin, un chico de cabellos rojos y una mirada seria, siendo el color de sus ojos uno rojo dorado y el otro completamente rojo, observaba su celular.

-¿Por que me has mandado esto, Kuroko?- En su celular estaba plantada la imagen que Kuroko _compartió con sus amigos_, donde salía el con Kagami en la cama.

Este estaba en su mansión, sentado en una pequeña mesa en el jardín mientras tomaba su desayuno. Akashi había vuelto de su viaje la noche anterior, pero en su escuela todos pensaban que lo haría esa misma noche y se presentaría la próxima semana.

-… ¿Que paso en el tiempo que no estuve aquí?- Se pregunto el capitán de Rakuzan. –Lo sabré pronto.- Levantándose de su silla y dejando su desayuno a medias, guardo su celular y se dirigió al interior de la mansión.

. . .Hora después en Seirin. . .

Takao observo con tranquilidad como esa chica llamada Momoi de cabello rosado golpeaba a 4 chicos de la Generación de Milagros, entre ellos su amigo Midorima, dejándolos inconscientes, y esta aprovechaba para llevarse a Kagami a rastras.

Con paso lento empezó a caminar hacia ellos, paso de largo junto a los inconscientes, se acerco a una maquina expendedora de bebidas y compro una botella de agua, la abrió y tomo de ella, se volteo y esta vez se detuvo al lado de los chicos en el suelo. Los miro un segundo, volvió a tomar agua, saco su celular y les tomo un video a los chicos en el suelo.

Al terminar y revisar el video, despertó a los chicos zarandeándolos.

-...Takao… ¡Ouh!- Se quejo Midorima sobándose el hombro. Los otros se despertaron también quejándose y sobando las partes golpeadas por la chica y por la postura en la que cayeron en el suelo.

-¿…Donde?- Se sorprendió de repente Kise mirando hacia todos lados. –¿Donde están Kagami y Momoi?- Pregunto parándose de un salto olvidándose del dolor.

-Se fueron con Aomine.- Contesto con simpleza Takao volviendo a tomar de la botella.

-¿Hacia dónde se fueron?- Murasakibara lo tomo de los hombros, dirigiéndole una mirada que a Takao lo aterrorizo.

-Por haya…- Contesto en un chillido señalando el camino hacia donde vio se habían dirigido Aomine, Momoi y Kagami.

-Andando, Takao.- Lo tomo de la muñeca Midorima jalándolo hacia el vehículo.

-… Ah espera…- Pero Midorima lo ignoro.

Tras de ellos iban Kise, Kuroko y Murasakibara.

-Iremos con ustedes, Midorima-kun.- Dijo Kuroko.

-¿Eh? ¿Por que los llevaría?- Detuvo su caminar para poder ver a los chicos.

-Porque todos juntos podremos con Aomine.- Murasakibara y Kise asintieron.

-Cierto.- Acepto Midorima ajustándose los lentes. –Vamos.-

-¡¿Eh?! Yo no pienso pedalear con todos ustedes- Takao dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, entonces juegos, piedra, papel o tijeras, haber a quien le toca.

-¡Bien!- Exclamaron todos reuniéndose en un circulo. –Piedra, papel…-

Minutos después. . .

-¡Rápido, Takao!- Le gritaban los 4 chicos al pobre sudoroso de Takao. –¡Pedalea mas fuerte! ¡Parece que ni siquiera juegas baloncesto!- Le siguieron reganando.

-¡Ustedes también lo juegan! ¡Bien pueden bajarse e ir corriendo!- Se defendió Takao, mientras trataba de pedalear más rápido.

-Estamos cansados, Takao-kun.- Le _explico_ Kuroko sin una expresión en su rostro.

-¡¿…Y yo que?!- Apretó los dientes enojado.

-Apúrate, o te aplastare.- Murasakibara le tomo la cabeza con una de sus enormes manos y lo _amenazo_.

-¡Rápido, Takaocchi!, ¡no sabemos que estará haciendo en este momento Aomine!- Exclamo agitando sus manos de arriba abajo.

-¡Ya! ¡Cállense!- Y Takao sacando fuerzas de no sabe dónde, empezó a pedalear con más fuerza, poniéndose su cara, completamente roja y sudando aun mas.

-¡Eso es, Takao!- Lo felicito Midorima.

-¡Takaocchi!- Se le unió Kise.

-Eh.- Celebro Kuroko.

-Hmmmhmmh- Murasakibara _hablo_ con la boca llena debido a que estaba comiendo las hamburguesas que compro.

Minutos después

Ya estaban acercándose a la casa de Kagami, cuando los vieron; Aomine estaba tan cerca de Kagami que Kise sin pensarlo, salto del vehículo y corrió lo más que pudo para separarlos.

-Ese maldito de Aomine.- Gruño Midorima ajustándose los lentes.

Sin poder más, Takao detuvo el pedaleo y cayó al suelo. Los demás, lo ignoraron y se acercaron a Aomine con Kise en el suelo y un Kagami confundido.

Y así volvemos a un Kagami molesto esperando una explicación.

Los presentes frente a Kagami se miraban entre sí.

-Yo ya le dije lo que siento.- Suspiro Aomine cruzándose de brazos y apartando la vista.

-¿Que?- Preguntaron el resto de la Generación de Milagros mirando con enojo al peli azul.

-No aguantaba no decirle.- Se excuso.

-¡¿De que diablos hablan?!- Grito Kagami llamando de nuevo la atención de la Generación de Milagros.

Midorima suspiro. –Debemos decírselo.-

-¡Eh! ¿No crees que eso lo asustara, Midorimacchi?- Kise pregunto viendo al peli verde.

-Midochin tiene razón, Minechin ya le dijo lo que él siente, seguimos nosotros.- Ante las palabras de Murasakibara, Kagami no podía estar más que confuso.

-¿eh?-

-Yo mejor opino que todos se alejen de él.- Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara y Midorima voltearon a ver a Kuroko echándole rayos, ya que al chico hablar solo les hizo acordarse de la imagen que les mando esa misma mañana.

-Tu ni hables, que se acostaron ayer.- Aomine lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Espera, ¿de que hablas?- pregunto Kagami a Aomine.

-Tú y Kuroko, se acostaron ayer, ya que durmieron juntos.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo jamás me acosté con Kuroko!- Exclamo Kagami un poco espantado. Kuroko empezando a ver los problemas que le traería esa foto con Kagami, empezó a preocuparse.

-No les hagas caso, Kagami-kun- Suplico Kuroko mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Oh.- Midorima se ajusto los lentes. –Con que es mentira.- Kise sonrió con esperanza y Murasakibara empezó a comer otra hamburguesa.

-¡¿De que hablan?!- Volvió a preguntar un muy molesto Kagami con un aura de fuego empezando a rodearlo.

-Pues nosotros pensamos que se habían acostado...- Kise miro a un muy culpable Kuroko que no se atrevía a mirar a nadie. -…Por esta imagen.- Le mostro su celular. Kagami tomo el celular en su mano y frunció el ceño al ver la imagen de él y Kuroko en la cama.

-Todos estamos enamorados de ti.- Aomine confeso cruzado de brazos.

-Eh?- Kagami se erizo ante lo que oyó e inconscientemente, recordó el sueño de esa mañana.

-Como lo oyes, Kagamicchi.- Kise tomo su postura seria. –Estamos enamorados de ti. Todos los aquí presentes.-

-Aunque lo mío ya te lo había dicho, pero lo que Kise dijo, es cierto.-

-Están bromeando.- Susurro Kagami con la mirada en el suelo, su cabello rojo le tapaba la viste.

-¿Are? ¿Que dijiste, Kagamicchi?- Kise trato de tocar su hombro pero;

-¡Están bromeando!- Grito tirándole el celular en la cara a Kise, este cayó de espaldas al suelo. –¡Dejen de molestarme! ¡Idiotas!- Se encamino muy molesto hacia el interior de su edificio.

-No estamos mintiendo, Kagachin.- Murasakibara lo tomo de la cintura levantándolo y volviéndolo a colocar en su sitio anterior. Kagami estaba tieso.

-No tenias que tomarlo de esa manera.- Midorima le regaño mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

-Yo hago lo que quiero con el cuerpo de Kagachin.- Dijo sin mirarlo y con su típico tono de voz despreocupado.

-Idiota.- Susurro Midorima.

-¡Oigan! No les permitiré que hablen así de mi.- Se volvió a cruzar de brazos Kagami. –Y por favor, ahora si explíquense bien, de que se trata todo esto.-

-Ayer…- Empezó Kuroko, todos voltearon a verlo. -…Yo llame a los chicos para pedirles ayuda y poder declararme.- Apretó los puños. –Pero…- Hizo una pausa. Estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando Aomine lo interrumpió.

-Pero le declare que tú eres mío.-

-¡Yo no soy de nadie!- Le grito Kagami golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-Aomine, por favor no molestes.- Midorima volteo a mirar mal al peli azul.

-Es la verdad.- Miro hacia arriba con las manos en los bolsillos. Midorima suspiro con cansancio.

-Ya que nadie piensa decirlo. Lo diré yo.- Puntualizo Kise. –Ayer Kuroko nos revelo que le gustas, y a nosotros también nos gustas, entonces se armo una pequeña pelea entre nosotros para ver quién es el primero en poder conquistarte y te tendrá para siempre. Kuroko dijo que el tenia mas ventaja contigo ya que eran mejores amigos. Y según lo que me contaron los chicos ayer, Kuroko para demostrarlo se hizo pasar por enfermo para que lo llevaras a su casa y así aprovecho para tomar esa foto con la cual nos hizo creer que ustedes dos…- Tomo aire. –Salían.-

-Aja.- Kagami miraba a Takao tirado en el suelo, pero a la vez, no lo miraba, estaba en ese momento procesando lo que había oído.

Un silencio mortal domino el momento. La Generación de Milagros miraba fijamente al de cabello rojo; jugador de Seirin numero 10.

-Yo te tratare bien, Kagami, no como ninguno de estos pervertidos.- Señalo Midorima a los que estaban tras de él. Los chicos protestaron con molestia al escucharlo, pero los ojos dorados de Kise brillaron con malicia.

-¿En serio, Midorimacchi?- Kise con una mano en la cadera y en la otra mano sostenía una hoja de papel doblada, se acerco a Midorima que estaba frente a Kagami. - ¿Entonces que es este dibujo con tu firma donde sale Kagami de niño y tu como adulto dándole de nalgadas?- Una corriente de frio recorrió la columna de Midorima al verse descubierto, Kagami al ver el dibujo se sonrojo, Aomine se acerco y tomo el dibujo, lo miro con el ceño fruncido, Murasakibara que había dejado de comer su hamburguesa también se acerco a Aomine para ver el dibujo. Kuroko estaba algo apartado, este miraba el suelo.

-¡Este dibujo es horrible!- Exclamo Aomine. –Midorima, dibujas horrible.- Midorima se encogió de la vergüenza. Kagami estaba a punto de estallar de la vergüenza y enojo.

-¡AH!- Tomo el dibujo en sus manos y lo rompió. –¡Largo de aquí todos ustedes!- Con puños cerrados se encamino otra vez para el interior del edificio. - Y no me molesten.- Gruño entre dientes.

-Creo que se molesto.- Informo Murasakibara con su voz perezosa.

-Y hasta ahora te das cuenta- Murmuro Aomine restregándose la frente.

-No debiste haber mostrado ese dibujo, Kise!- Le grito Midorima al chico de cabello amarillo.

-Eh? Pues no debiste haber dicho que éramos unos pervertidos- Se defendió.

-¡Kagami-kun!- Kuroko exclamo con la intención de ir tras el chico de cabello rojo y buen trasero, pero Aomine lo tomo firme del cuello de su uniforme.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?, Tetsu. Recuerda que nos debes una por lo que nos hiciste creer.- Murasakibara, Kise, Midorima y Aomine sonrieron con maldad, y Kuroko vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos.

Al día siguiente en un restaurante familiar.

La voz de los clientes en el restaurante era baja por lo cual se podía platicar con calma. En una mesa en una esquina se encontraban los chicos de la Generación Milagrosa, esperando a quien los había citado ahí; Akashi Seijuro.

-¿Por que nos llamo Akashicchi?- Pregunto Kise desesperado por esperar al portador del ojo del emperador.

-Lamento haberlos hecho esperar.- Y como caído del cielo, Akashi llego.

-Buenas tardes, Akashi.- Le saludaron.

Akashi tomo asiento frente a un Kuroko que en ese momento llevaba unos grandes lentes de sol negros, estos le tapaban gran parte de su cara.

-¿Por que usas eso?- Kuroko se mordió los labios y agacho la cabeza. Akashi sabiendo que no hablaría, extendió su mano y le bajo un poco los lentes. -…- Hizo una pausa. -… ¿Dónde están tus cejas?- Kuroko se sonrojo completamente y agacho aun más la cabeza casi escondiéndose en la mesa.

-Fue por andar haciéndonos bromas con imágenes.- Se cruzo de brazos Aomine y Kise lo apoyo sonriendo.

-Hablando de eso...- Recordó Akashi y tomo su celular del pantalón. –¿Por que me mandaste esta imagen, Kuroko?- Les mostro la imagen de Kuroko y Kagami durmiendo.

-Lo siento, Akashi-kun, te la envié por error.- Explico en un susurro sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Por que?- Exigió saber cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos a todos.

-Nos gusta Kagami.- Confeso Murasakibara comiendo papas. Akashi y los demás se sorprendieron, aunque estos últimos sorprendidos porque no creían que el peli morado lo diría tan fácil.

Midorima suspiro. –Kuroko tomo esa foto para hacernos creer que entre él y Kagami había algo serio, pero no es así.- Conto ajustándose los lentes.

-… Y ¿ustedes… están… luchando por… él?-

-Si- Contestaron todos sin pena y rápido.

Akashi golpeo la mesa con ambas manos y se levanto con un ruido sordo, llamando la atención de la gente del lugar. Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Si algo les gusta… Deben tomarlo y llevárselo lejos, donde ninguno de sus adversarios pueda tocarlo o verlo.- Demando con una mirada de psicópata asustando a todo aquel que lo viera. –Me voy.- Cambio su expresión por una calmada, dársela vuelta y salir del lugar.

"_Así que es eso lo que paso mientras estuve fuera" _Pensó Akashi caminando calle abajo. _"Necesitare ayuda"_ Tomo su celular y tecleo unos números.

**. . .**

DING

DONG

-Ya voy.- Contesto Kagami secando su cabello pues recién acababa de tomar una ducha, y su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una bata de baño roja **(N/A: no blanca, roja.)**.

DING

DONG

-¡Que ya voy!- Grito Kagami al escuchar la insistencia en el timbre. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Bajo la mirada.

-Hola, Kagami.- Lo saludo Akashi, quien le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que hass…- Lo interrumpió Akashi.

-Kagami, te presento a mi chofer.- De la nada apareció un hombre que lo saludo sonriente.

-Y a mi…- Lo volvieron a interrumpir.

-Kagami-sama.- Hablo el chofer mientras se tocaba la punta de la nariz y miraba el brazo de Kagami. –Veo que en su codo hay algo fuera de lo común.-

-¿Codo?- Kagami trato de verse el codo.

-Déjeme verlo, Kagami-sama.- El chofer tomo con dos de sus dedos el codo de Kagami, y a los segundos, Kagami cayó desmayado.

**. . . **

-¿Por que nos citaste en tu casa, Midochin?- Pregunto Murasakibara abriendo una caja de donas. Midorima que tecleaba algo en la laptop frente a él, contesto.

-Akashi me pidió una video-llamada con ustedes justamente a esta hora.-

-Iré por té a la cocina, Midorimacchi.- Chillo Kise saliendo de la habitación.

-Ahí esta.- Informo Midorima cuando en la pantalla de su pc le solicitaban una video-llamada. Acepto la llamada.

_-Hola, chicos.- _Saludo Akashi. Estos se acercaron a la laptop para ver al pelirrojo que ocupaba casi toda la pantalla, pero poco se podía ver del fondo, algo se movía, como tratando de llamar la atención.

-¿Para que nos llamaste, Akashi?- Midorima pregunto.

_-¡Para que vean esto!-_ Exclamo apartándose de la pantalla para que lo que antes era tapado por él, pudiese verse; un Kagami amarrado de manos, con solo un bóxer tigreado **(N/A: ¿?)** con una cola del mismo color, unas orejas también de ese estilo y un collar negro.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se exaltaron todos al ver a Kagami de esa manera.

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa chicos?- Kise venia entrando con una bandeja en sus manos en el cual traía unos vasos con te, se acerco a ver que era lo que sus ex compañeros de equipo veían. –Guiii- Se desmayo exageradamente al ver a Kagami, tirando las bebidas en las cabezas de los choqueados Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine y Kuroko.

_-Si me disculpan...-_ Se dejo ver en la pantalla con un látigo. _-…Debo domar a este lindo tigre.-_ Sonrió para luego la pantalla de la laptop de Midorima quedar en negro.

**. . .**

**Finitoooo! **

**Bueno esto es todo.**

**Espero los haya gustado como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Espero nos leamos pronto.**

**Agradezco enormemente a todo aquel que me mando un comentario, esos me animaron mucho. Los quiero chicos, adiós.**

**PD: Perdón si hay un error ortográfico.**


End file.
